


[猎人]残夏

by haru343



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 全职猎人
Genre: F/M, 猎人乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/pseuds/haru343
Summary: 男主库洛洛初秋的海边一发完
Relationships: 库洛洛/原创女主
Kudos: 2





	[猎人]残夏

海平线边上最后一丝红晕渐渐淡去，整片天空变成牡蛎般的灰色。银色的星子洒落在深浅不一的天幕上，云层被风吹出慵懒的弧度。现在是九月，仲夏的燥热已经褪去。到了傍晚，空气就凉爽了起来。  
再过几个小时，海水就会沉淀成一片浓稠的黑墨，岸边的灯塔亮起梭巡的白光，渔获满载的船只靠岸停歇。有些景象是只有在这个季节才能看到的，比如潮水涨起时从沙地里钻出来的螃蟹，腹中胀满美味的膏脂，还有在夏末十分空旷的海滩、夜晚冰冷汹涌的海水。  
这里是有名的滨海度假村，然而九月中旬，旅游旺季早已过去。身边那些年轻的、长得和我一样来自异乡的游客纷纷归巢，迁徙一般从拥挤的沙滩上离去，飞回自己的生活。留下的是多是一些已经退休的老年人，他们大多数时候都安静地坐在酒店房间的阳台边，痴痴地望着大海，还有一些时候你能看见他们三两个人聚在一起，不知在聊些什么。  
度假村的酒店只有那么几家，夏季最炎热的时候这里夜夜笙歌，挤满了欢快的人们。他们来到这里，这个像梦一样的世界，企图忘记烦恼和生活。于是这个地方就被他们改变了，变成了他们梦中的那种样子——华丽的、镶着金边的生活，轻巧到仿佛能乘着海风飘起来的生活。  
但是随着他们的离开，现实也渐渐回到了这片土地。比如偶尔能看到的、靠在墙边用当地预言闲聊的酒店工作人员，还有裂开的墙角、冷掉的餐食……我知道他们在议论，因为我这样的年轻人不会在这样的时候还滞留在这个地方。就像一个对早已结束的派对恋恋不舍的可怜人。人多的时候，一个人去当地的酒馆里喝上一杯并不是什么大不了的事情，但如果那里只有你一个人看起来像来自外乡的游客，就会变得十分显眼。  
也许你会觉得奇怪，什么样的人会在这里停留一整个夏天，甚至企图把夏天延到秋季呢？  
我只能说，我并不是一个人来的这里，但是现在我孤身一人。  
秋季的风很凉爽，连绵不断的海浪声仿佛来自一场遥远的梦境，我坐在微凉的沙滩上，看着尚未暗去的天空与繁星，感受从灵魂深处升腾而起的惬意。  
“这里没有人吗？”  
一个声音响起，我抬头看去，是一个黑发青年。  
我摇了摇头，于是他在我身边坐了下来。  
那双眼睛同样看着大海。  
我却不得不看他，这个青年可能是这里除我之外留下的唯一一个年轻人，想让人不注意到都很难。但是我向来只是默默地观察他，从不靠近。他之所以会如此显眼，是因为他年轻、英俊，也许还要加上一句神秘。我看不出他的年龄，可能十几岁，可能二十几，或者三十几。时间没有在他身上留下可供分析的痕迹。  
我观察他，像是在观察一只立在柱头的海鸟，生怕被发现后打破那种宁静的氛围。所以我会刻意避开他行进的路线，本以为他也会如此，却不想他竟然主动接近了我。  
“我看你经常坐在这边。”他的声音中流露出一丝好奇，不过分，却足够引起你的注意。人对于他人的瞩目总归还是受用的。“为什么？”  
“我喜欢大海。”我说。  
他笑了，我不懂他在笑什么，也许只是礼貌使然，然后他邀请我共进晚餐，我答应了。  
两个人结伴总比一个人独行更容易融入背景，和库洛洛走在沙滩上、在灰白色的石阶上，那种焦灼在我身上的目光明显少了许多。我不知该觉得放松还是失落，属于我的孤独的时间结束了，至少今晚如此。  
我本以为我们会去酒店的餐厅，现在距离闭餐时间还有一段，他却走进了电梯，按下三十三层的按钮——原来是去他的房间。  
到门口后，他有些调皮地冲我眨了眨眼睛，一只手搭在门把上：“会不会有点唐突？”  
唐突？当然唐突了。毕竟我们今天第一次见面。  
“只是吃饭而已，怎么会。”  
他又笑了，这次是那种海风一样清爽的笑，我怀疑你甚至能从那笑容里嗅出盐的味道。  
“看你总是一个人，所以觉得你可能会喜欢更私人一些的环境。”他示意我进去，说着，“我观察你很久了。”  
彼此彼此。  
我们在房间的沙发上坐下，他起身从冰箱里取了两瓶冰冷的啤酒，叫了送餐服务。啤酒打开的冷气和淡淡的麦香带着夏季的余韵。  
“你白天都在房间里，一般是阳台上观察其他客人。”他边喝边随意地说道，“太阳落山之后才会出来。晚餐总会吃香煎三文鱼配烤芦笋，饮料是罗曼尼康帝，不得不说，很有品位的选择。”  
“你看得这么仔细吗？”我假装惊讶地问道。这些都不是什么新闻，整个夏天我都是这样的，酒店服务生都知道了。  
“晚上，会去镇上的酒吧喝酒。”他接着说，一只手随意地搭在了沙发靠背上，“每隔几天，就会彻夜不归。回来的时候穿着同天晚上的衣服。”  
“一些无伤大雅的放肆。”我放下了手中的啤酒罐。  
他静静地看着我，不置可否，那双黑眼睛仿佛能将人看个透彻。  
“不合口味吗？”他指了指我的那罐啤酒说，“抱歉，我这里只有这些。需要我帮你叫一瓶你往常喝的那种吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢。”  
库洛洛看起来似乎还想说什么的样子，却被酒店的送餐打断了。我注意到餐车上的食物看起来十分陌生，香气却同样令人食欲大增。  
“偶尔也尝试一下新事物。”他说，“酒店的人说，这些都是应季的食材，其他时候吃不到的。”  
我想，偶尔尝试一下似乎也没有什么坏处，而且晚餐也确实很好吃。饭后我们又躺在沙发上聊了几个小时，这次聊得竟然十分愉快，不知不觉到了凌晨。这个叫库洛洛的青年比我想得更有意思，关于他的宝藏和故事似乎总也挖掘不完。窗外天边已经泛起了清晨的鱼肚白，我们天南海北地聊，聊到也许可以偷一艘船去海上冒险，于是他说：“为什么不呢？”  
那时我停了下来，看着他一副认真的表情，久违地大笑了出来。

十几分钟后，我们真的从海岸边泊着的渔船中偷走了一艘。这艘船我观察了许久，整个夏季都没有人动用，船体漆上的白色已经变得灰黄，红色的横条纹被晒成了淡粉，在工作时发出生锈一般的吱呀声。我问库洛洛，他会不会开船，没想到他竟两手一摊，大大方方地承认说：“不会。”  
我笑话他竟然不会开船就做出这样的事情，现在好，我们到了海上生死未卜，如果遇到暴风雨就只能命归西天啦。他也不在意地笑了笑说：“总会有办法的，嗯……大不了就……死在海上？”  
死在海上？说得轻巧……  
但是不知道为什么，他这种淡然的态度反倒让我觉得轻松。我告诉他不用害怕，因为我小时候是在海边长大，父亲教会了我如何驾驶渔船。“每艘船都有它的性格，”父亲说，“吃水、摆舵、马力如何……这些都是它性格的一部分。你只有信任它，把自己交给它的时候，才能真正懂得如何驾驭它。”  
“你相信这艘船的能力吗？”我问库洛洛。  
“我相信你。”他回答道。  
于是，我们的海上冒险就这样开始了。

朝阳升起来了，波动的海水将天空分割成细碎的片段。金色和蓝色四散在我们的脚下，透明的浪花翻卷着。我们漫无目的地驶着船，开到这片水湾，那片浅海。大海上没有道路，你是完全自由的。  
我们来到了一片静谧的峡湾，海面竟是几乎静止的，像镜子一样映出天空的倒影。昨夜通宵兴奋的余韵逐渐褪去，我想到，我们也许就这样迷失在了世界的角落里，再也找不到回去的路。但是想到这一点的时候我竟然不觉得后怕，甚至还有一丝淡淡的期许。不过比起所有这些，疲倦还是占了上风，我甚至站着打起了瞌睡。库洛洛说让我休息一会儿。“就让船漂着吧。”他这样说道，我想象着，将这艘小船和我们的命运交给大海，洋流会将我们带到不同的世界和大陆。  
我们并排坐在长形的座椅上，他让我靠着他睡一会儿。升起的秋阳照在我们身上，暖意融融，海风轻柔地微微吹拂，随着摇荡的小船，我很快就进入了梦乡。  
梦里的大海是平和又温柔的，海与天连成了一个整体，我在一艘小小的船上，荡着荡着就到了云间，世界一片寂静。  
云朵漂浮在我身旁，冰冷湿润的感觉触上我的双臂。很快，这种舒适的凉爽就变成了彻骨的寒冷，仿佛可以渗透到骨髓深处。我打着寒战醒了过来。  
天不知什么时候阴了起来，海鸥盘旋在上空，发出一声声紧张的鸣叫。  
远处积起的云层预示着一场暴风雨。  
“你醒了？”库洛洛的声音传来，我这才发现他脱下了外套盖在我身上，自己只穿着短袖衬衫，正在一旁将摇摆不定的渔船拴在礁石上。我伸手要脱下外套递给他，他却拒绝了。“我不冷。”他说，“暴风雨要来了，我们先上岸避避雨吧。”  
这处海峡是完全的悬崖峭壁，我可能是露出了不敢置信的表情，库洛洛笑着说：“交给我吧。”然后两三步跨到我面前，轻易地把我抱了起来。我很惊讶，这是我人生中第一次被人这样抱起来。一个人的重量可不是开玩笑的，只有锻炼过的人才做得到。  
从他胸膛传来的热度让我感到了一些安心。  
“闭上眼。”他嘱咐道，“不要看下面。”  
我闭上了眼睛，紧紧环住他的脖子。透过震动的胸腔，我能感觉到他好像在笑。但是下一秒凛冽的风刮在我的脸上，一阵天旋地转之后，我的双脚就触到了坚实的大地。  
讶异已经无法表述我现在的情感了，此刻，我对这个名叫库洛洛的青年用有一种复杂的心绪。  
“上来是上来了，可是要怎么下去呢？”  
我凑到悬崖边，看向变得汹涌而漆黑的海浪，跌落崖边的石子都看不清归处，被淹没在了呼啸的狂风之中。  
“嗯……”库洛洛做出了一副思考得样子，我以为他早已成竹在胸，却没想到他开口就是一句：“到时候再说。”  
听了这句话之后，我笑得十分开心。  
库洛洛显然不知道原因，疑惑地看了看我。  
“没什么，”我也想了想，说，“就是这种不知道接下来会发生什么的感觉还挺好玩的。”  
他眨了眨眼，有些意外地说：“你和我想的不太一样。”  
“我敢打赌，你这么想的次数绝对比我要少。”

我们在树丛中找到了一个隐蔽的石窟，库洛洛生了火，噼啪燃烧的木柴和橙黄的火焰为这个小小的洞窟带来了光和温暖。外面已经下起了雨，是预想之中的暴雨。砸落地面地面的雨水溅起王冠形状的水花。  
“听说人之所以会把王冠设计成那样的圆形，就是因为无意中借鉴了水花的形状。”我望着外面狂风暴雨的世界说，“他还说，爆炸产生的蘑菇云就是对蘑菇的模仿，其实我觉得这些都是他想多了。“  
“列维-斯特劳斯？”  
“毕竟他不是造炸弹的人，再厉害的理论学家都会在某些时刻产生这样的幻觉，不是吗？觉得某件事情的发生是和另一件事情有所联系的，这样的错觉充斥着我们的生活。”  
“比如？”  
“比如觉得蘑菇云和蘑菇有关。”  
我们靠在一起——或者说主要是我靠在他身边取暖，听着雨声雷鸣，看着跃动的火光。  
“还比如觉得你对我好是因为喜欢我。”

动作是谁先发起的呢？肢体和肢体的接触是自然而然的，在这个遥远偏僻的庇护所，在冰冷的雨水和炽热的火焰之间，我只是在所求和接受身边些微的温暖。库洛洛对我是怎么想的？我不知道。但是从他触碰的方式来看，至少不是讨厌的。而我呢？多半也是同样。  
这只是一种很自然的接触。在性别还没有分化的时候，一个细胞就可以是一个生命的时候，它们就学会这样做了。在同族类的身上寻找亲密和玩乐，这只是一种消遣的方式，可以带来愉悦和温暖。即便只是瞬时的幻觉。  
我亲吻这个年轻人，脑海里浮现的是另一个人的身影。他随我一起来到这个夏季的沙滩，我们曾经规划了无数幸福或不幸的冒险。然而现在我是孤身一人……或者也并不是，我这样确认道，和这个叫做库洛洛的神秘青年，我们一起在这里度过夏天残留的尾巴。  
我想起昨天晚上，库洛洛在自己的房间里看着我问：“和你一起来的那个人，是你的丈夫吗？”  
我说，是。  
他是我的丈夫，但是他离开了，离我而去了。他发现自己的生活并不需要我，也许我们早就发现了这一点。  
然而此时此刻，我的丈夫终于在初秋来临的这个雨夜离开了我的生命。他彻底地从那里离开了，我们编织的那则故事，那幅长长的画卷也会像早上偷来的渔船一样渐渐褪色，逐渐变得无人问津。  
此刻，我沉沦在梦境一般的冒险之中，和一个陌生人分享生死不定的未来，分享快乐和冒险，还有片刻的舒适与温暖。但是我想我已经可以离开这里了，我终于可以离开这片漆黑的大海了。  
我想，明天我就可以启程，将这片残夏抛诸脑后，和名叫库洛洛的神秘男子互道离别。  
我要说，谢谢你，再见。


End file.
